garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Yindriggil
Yindriggil is the old capital of the Lakewalker Kingdom, now controlled by the Burgluk Clan. History Yin Volgrik, 3E-730 Under Ribble's leadership, the Lakewalker Kingdom thrived during the Third Reign. Many new settlements sprung forth using the resources harvested in Duranna, and many adventurers made their way around the lake's shores. One of these wealthy adventurers, Yin Volgrik, made claim to a portion of land in the southwestern region of the Blue Mist Lake. He began constructing a grand mansion, which came to be known as Yin Manor. This mansion served as the foundation for the city of Yindriggil. Fall of Duranna, 4E-265 When Duranna fell during Konis's rampage of the Northern Shores, the Blue Mist Lake was left without a capital and without a monarchy. With no living heirs of the Lanternial bloodline, leaders from the remaining communities gathered to discuss the new royal bloodline. After months of debates, the Lockheed family of Yindriggil was selected to be the new royal family of the Lakewalker Kingdom. Humrul Lockheed, a previous mayor of Yindriggil and Commander of the Lakewalker Legion, would be the first in a long line of Lockheed monarchs. The Viridian Spire, 4E-287 After the unfortunate death of Humrul Lockheed, his son and successor sought to keep the honor of the family name alive. To prove the strength of the Lockheed Monarchy, a grand clock tower began construction in the center of Yindriggil, adjacent to Fort Humrul. The Viridian Spire completed its construction in 4E-287, and became one of the primary municipal buildings of the Lakewalker Kingdom. The nearby town square was renamed the Viridian Plaza to celebrate its completion. The Tartan Treaty, 5E-379 In the Fifth Reign, the Tartan Kingdom began to grow under Rinnka's leadership. Representatives from Tartanas traveled to Yindriggil, making official contact with the Lakewalker Kingdom for the first time. The Tartans threatened war with the surface dwellers, but offered a peace treaty to prevent it. This deal established areas where fishing would be discouraged, and set up trade routes between the two Kingdoms (although they heavily favored the Tartan Kingdom). This fragile peace would continue for over a thousand years, and allowed the Tartan Kingdom to enforce its will over the surface dwellers of the Fifth Reign. It was under this control that the Temple of Konis was constructed, despite the disapproval of the locals. The Tenebrian War, 6E-403 During the Tenebrian War of the Sixth Reign, Weitong attempted to keep the Tartan Kingdom and the Lakewalker Kingdom safe from Tenebris's armies. When Weitong fell, so did the Kingdoms. Both fell under Shadowclaw control, with the surface dwelling settlements taking the heaviest hits. Yindriggil came under the control of the Shadowclaw Kingdom, as did most of Garn. A City Reclaimed, 6E-777 When Tenebris fell, his armies abandoned Yindriggil and the Blue Mist Lake. The city was restored to the control of the Lockheed Monarchy and the Lakewalker Legion, and the city began restoration efforts. However, the Legion opted to relocate to the newer Blackfin Bastion in Antioth, shifting the military power away from Yindriggil. Release from the Tartans, 6E-780 The Tartan Kingdom struggled to regain their footing after the Tenebrian War, and the Lakewalker Kingdom used this as an opportunity to free themselves from their oppressive treatise. The Tartan Kingdom was enraged, but did not have the resources to resist. Animosity began to grow between the two kingdoms, but neither could afford an all-out war. Blue Mist Council, 7E-620 When the gods agreed to remove themselves from the affairs of mortals, Waldrick Lockheed was left without direct guidance from Sokis. The Blue Mist Council was established to help guide the Kingdom, and Waldrick's family left Yindriggil to establish a new city on the Isle of Grikka. Waldrin replaced Yindriggil as the capital of the Lakewalker Kingdom, and Yindriggil lost much of its prestige and traffic. Burgluk Incursion, 7E-962 As the politicians and significant patrons left the city, Yindriggil grew increasingly barren. In time, it resembled only a shell of the thriving city it once was. This left the city open to attackers, and the Burgluk Clan seized their opportunity to strike. A sudden incursion, led by Umaara Burgluk, took the city by storm. The Mayor, Forlin Pillori, chose not to struggle so as to spare his city from total destruction. The Lakewalker Kingdom couldn't spare the resources to take the city back, and so Yindriggil has remained under Burgluk control since. Sinrik Tarina, the local healer and owner of Demons of the Deep, has done his best to keep the city safe and healthy during the Burgluk occupation. Layout Now under Burgluk control, the city of Yindriggil is split into four main sections. Viridian Plaza Viridian Plaza serves as the military center for Burgluk activities on the Blue Mist Lake. It is from this plaza, as well as the nearby Viridian Spire, that Umaara Burgluk leads her clan members. Fort Humrul is also located in this region, though it has largely been looted dry. Deepsail Harbor Deepsail Harbor extends onto the waters of the Blue Mist Lake, and used to serve as an active port before the Burgluk insurgency. Alongside the main harbor is the Temple of Konis, as well as the Demons of the Deep apothecary. Deepsail Plaza The city district nearest to the Deepsail Harbor is known as Deepsail Plaza. This area is home to Yin Manor, as well as the Bathing Barmaid Pub. Outside of this district are the Yindriggil Grave Pits, where the Burgluk Clan disposes of the enslaved citizens that attempt to flee or disobey. Outer Streets The Outer Streets see the least Burgluk interference, and still sees the occasional trader or visitor. Many of the city's shops are in this district, as are many of the city's remaining citizens. The Burgluks keep a watchful eye over the district, but rarely intervene unless they see something that displeases them. Notable Locations * Deepsail Harbor * Demons of the Deep * Fort Humrul * Temple of Konis * Viridian Plaza * Viridian Spire * Yin Manor * Yindriggil Grave Pits Notable Inhabitants * Umaara Burgluk * Forlin Pillori * Sinrik Tarina